pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 68
Poprzednia część Pierwsze odezwały się haubice. Ciężkie pociski, lecąc po ostrych parabolach, przelatywały nad murami miejskimi niszcząc zabudowania. Obrońcy odpowiedzieli im ogniem z ciężkich karabinów maszynowych. Naboje wprawdzie odbijały się od ich osłon, ale nieprzyjemny odgłos uderzeń roznosił się po formacji. Agresorzy stali niewzruszeni, skryci za swoimi pancerzami. Po jakimś czasie ostrzał ustał. Pierwszy szereg odrzucił swe osłony i, z karabinami przygotowanymi do strzału, ruszył w stronę obrońców. Gdy przebyli parę metrów, w ich ślady podążył następny żeby nie było, że ten fanfik jest zwykłą stratą czasu i niczego nie uczy, taki szyk bojowy (złożony z pojedynczych linii żołnierzy oddalonych o 6-8 metrów) zwie się tyralierą. Obrońcy stali niewzruszeni na swych murach z bronią gotową do strzału. - Jeszcze nie… Jeszcze moment… - Marszałek instruował swoich żołnierzy, aż rozległ się dźwięk karabinu maszynowego. – Piórwa, zawsze ktoś nie wytrzyma – mruknął pod nosem. Rozejrzał się po murach szukając tego kogoś. Jednak jego uwagę przykuło coś innego, a dokładniej wielka ściana ognia, która wyrosła tuż przed wrogą armią zatrzymując ją w miejscu. Ocenił odległość. Jest prawie idealnie. Marszałek wykrzyczał jedyny rozkaz, który naprawdę pochodzi tak ze środka – OGNIA!!! - Na atakujących posypał się grad wszelakich pocisków. Atakujący rozbiegli się we wszystkich kierunkach. Znajdujący się na murach snajperzy wzięli ich na cel. Gdy problem tej części atakującej armii został rozwiązany, kolejny raz odezwały się ciężkie karabiny maszynowe. Reszta wojsk Nowej Republiki Kopytnej podniosła swoje osłony. W swoim przenośnym bunkrze, ciągle niepokojeni przez pociski karabinowe, przeczekiwali serie z broni maszynowej. Kolejny raz wzmógł się ostrzał z haubic. Ciężkie pociski artyleryjskie zniszczyły kolejne zabudowania. - Panie marszałku, może polecę zająć się ich działami? – zaproponował Cloud Watcher. - Nie, masz ważne zadania tutaj. A jeżeli ten pasiasty ma dość magicznej amunicji, by zatrzymać kolejne natarcia, to ostrzał artyleryjski nie będzie tak dotkliwy, jak początkowo sądziłem – odparł marszałek. Pegaz nawet nie zastanawiał się, skąd on wie o możliwościach zebrzego wojownika. Całe Pustkowia, a przynajmniej okolice ruin Fillydelphi, wiedzą, że przed marszałkiem z Maneville nic się nie ukryje. Pocisk z wrogiej artylerii zniszczył pobliski dom. Gruzy posypały się we wszystkie strony. Marszałek utworzył magiczną tarczę chroniąc siebie i swoich podwładnych przed oberwaniem jakąś cegłą lub dachówką. – A skoro już jesteś, to przekaż do stanowisk ckm-ów, by wstrzymali ogień i nie rozpoczynali bez mojego rozkazu – rozkazał pegazowi. Lotnik zasalutował i odleciał. Marszałek także opuścił swoje stanowisko. - Podpal ziemię jakieś 300 metrów stąd, jak będą się zbliżać – rozkazał Uhlanowi. Zebra podniósł brew zaskoczony obecnością jednorożca. Nic nie mówiąc obniżył swoją broń tak, by trafić w wyznaczony dystans. Upewnił się, że odpowiednio ustawił matrycę czarów w swoim karabinie. Zebry, w przeciwieństwie do kucyków, nie korzystały z magicznej amunicji. Ich broń zaczarowywała pociski w momencie wystrzału. Dzięki temu zebry miały większą siłę ognia od kucyków, jednak ich karabiny się szybciej zużywały. Pod koniec wojny doszło nawet do takiej sytuacji, że zaledwie połowa zebrzych legionistów miała broń. Ostrzał z ciężkich karabinów maszynowych obrońców ustał. Marszałek spojrzał na wrogą armię. Oni są zbyt przewidywalni pomyślał widząc, że znowu odrzucili swoje osłony, a pierwsze szeregi rozpoczęły natarcie. Ostrzał haubic kolejny raz osłabł. Głównodowodzący obroną wrócił na swoje stanowisko i wstrzymywał zapędy swoich żołnierzy do przedwczesnego otwarcia ognia. Wrogie szeregi coraz bardziej zbliżały się do murów miejskich. Pół kilometra… Wszystkie bronie już wycelowane… 400 metrów… Ze strony atakujących padły pierwsze strzały. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii